Numerous rotating illusionary devices are known. Some are educational in nature while others are for amusement.
The present invention is an amusement device which when rotated produces a beautiful and fascinating optical illusion of axial movement. When spinning, the wave portion appears to move, then vanish and reappear in midair. This illusionary movement in a described embodiment is enhanced because of the material employed in constructing the device. The device includes a basic twisted form. The illusionary effect can be modified by contouring the periphery of the form, by varying the numbers of twists, by reversing the rotational disposition of individual twists and/or groups of twists, by changing the length of various twists, and in other ways.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a rotating amusement device which produces an illusion not hitherto achievable with prior art rotating devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rotating amusement device which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a rotating device which in the described embodiment enhances the illusionary effect because of the constructional aspects of the device.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a plurality of illusionary effects by modifying the basic form in various ways which are limited only by one's imagination.